After All These Years
by BeBeL Malfoy
Summary: ((CAP 6 ON))“É incrível como os anos diminuem uma lembrança. O que foi intenso e verdadeiro quando ocorreu depois de alguns anos parece que aconteceu com outra pessoa. Um sentimento, uma frase, um momento." DG Pós Hogwarts! Autora pessima em sinopse
1. A Notícia

"É incrível como os anos diminuem uma lembrança. O que foi intenso e verdadeiro quando ocorreu depois de alguns anos parece que aconteceu com outra pessoa. Um sentimento, uma frase, um momento. Tudo parece distante, distante demais até – algo como um sonho do qual você acorda bruscamente, e os detalhes tão perfeitos esvaecem com o tempo. E depois parece algo tão improvável de ter realmente ocorrido que você chega a pensar que tudo foi um sonho bonito e surreal".  
  
Gina foi desperta desse pensamento pelo pequeno Arthur, que puxava a barra de sua saia.  
  
"O que foi, meu bem?"– perguntou Gina pegando-o no colo.  
  
"Eu estou como fome! E quero que meu pai chegue logo, para eu mostrar a ele o que eu consegui fazer com a vassoura!" – disse o menino aborrecido.  
  
"Seu pai não demora, Arthur. E o jantar está quase pronto. Agora me deixe voltar para as minhas panelas." – Gina colocou o menino de volta ao chão. –  
  
"Pode voltar a brincar com a sua irmã."  
  
"Ah não, tia! Ela está brincando de boneca!" – disse Arthur muito contrariado, saindo da cozinha.  
  
"Crianças" – murmurou Gina ao voltar sua atenção para o fogão.  
  
Outro pensamento invadiu Gina, mas era totalmente diferente do anterior. Ela via crianças rindo, correndo e gritando "mãe!", e pulando em seu pescoço. Essa imagem fez com que ela esquecesse completamente sobre o que havia pensado minutos antes.  
  
Ela varreu as crianças de sua mente e voltou novamente sua atenção para o jantar. Não demorou muito e alguém colocou as mãos na sua cintura, abraçando-a por trás.  
  
"Está cheirando otimamente bem."  
  
"Exatamente como ontem à noite, Harry." – disse Gina virando-se para ele.  
  
"Você cozinha muito bem, meu amor." – justificou-se Harry, dando um beijo na testa de Gina.  
  
"E você é um ótimo puxa-saco".– Harry sorriu – "Como foi seu dia?"  
  
"Proveitoso. Encontramos um praticante das Artes das Trevas. Um lunático. Acreditava ser uma mistura de Grindelwald com Voldemort "– disse Harry, que agora trabalhava como auror – "mas ele não era sério. Louco, apenas" – acrescentou vendo a expressão preocupada de Gina – "Foi direto para o St. Mungos."  
  
"Por falar em St. Mungos, não podemos esquecer de visitar mamãe. Já faz quase duas semanas que não vamos." – Gina falou séria.  
  
"Iremos no sábado." – assegurou Harry.  
  
Gina ficou um pouco triste ao lembrar de sua mãe, que agora morava no St. Mungos, coincidentemente no mesmo quarto que a mãe de Neville Longbottom, já que o pai dele havia morrido anos antes. Mas Gina tratou de recobrar seu bom-humor quando viu Hermione entrando na cozinha segurando seus gêmeos no colo.  
  
"Olá, Hermione. Faz muito tempo que chegou?" – perguntou Gina.  
  
"Acabei de entrar." – respondeu Hermione. – "Alô, Harry."  
  
"Oi, Mione. Muito trabalho, suponho." – disse Harry. Hermione trabalhava no ministério, no Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, cargo que pertencera a Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Vocês nem imaginam. Rony ainda não chegou?" – perguntou enquanto colocava Arthur e Lisa sentados à mesa.  
  
Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
"É sempre assim nas vésperas de jogos." – disse Hermione, e Harry e Gina concordaram.  
  
Gina serviu o jantar, e logo Rony chegou contando como tinha sido duro o treino daquele dia. O Chudley Cannons disputaria a semifinal do Campeonato Britânico com o Puddlemore United no dia seguinte. Rony, como goleiro do Chudley Cannons, estava excitadíssimo.  
Durante o jantar, Hermione e Harry tentavam explicar a Gina como funcionava uma televisão, e ela prestava a maior atenção, soltando apenas alguns "Oh!" e "é mesmo?". Já Rony conversava com os filhos sobre quadribol. Os gêmeos de Rony e Hermione tinham 4 anos e possuíam praticamente o mesmo temperamento. Os dois eram inteligentíssimos, mas também amavam quadribol. "Bem, crianças. Para a cama, agora." – disse Hermione ao fim do jantar.  
  
"Conta uma história?" – pediram os gêmeos em uníssono.  
  
"Sim, eu conto." – E virando-se para Gina – Já desço para nós conversarmos. "Ok" – respondeu a ruiva. "E eu vou tomar um banho" – disse Rony – "a propósito, que dia Fred e Jorge voltam?"  
  
"Creio que amanhã" – respondeu Gina.  
  
Logo que ouviu a resposta, Rony despediu-se e saiu da cozinha.  
Harry ajudava Gina a tirar a mesa, quando comentou distraidamente: "Eu vi Malfoy hoje."  
  
"Malfoy? Você quer dizer, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Sim, o próprio."  
  
Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio. "Por que, Harry? Por que você me contou isso?"  
  
"Ora, Gina, foi um acontecimento casual. Eu e alguns colegas fomos almoçar no Caldeirão Furado, aproveitei e passei pelo Beco Diagonal para comprar um novo par de sapatos. Pois bem, eu estava andando pelo Beco quando vi Malfoy parado na porta de uma loja nova. Loja dele, por sinal. Achei estranho ele dar as caras após tantos anos, e comentei com um colega. Ele me disse que Malfoy foi julgado e considerado inocente pelo Wizengamot ao fim da guerra. Entregou dois comensais, negou até a morte que era culpado, e até pediu perdão ao ministro. Não havia sido visto desde então, até quando abriu uma loja de artigos esportivos no Beco Diagonal. Não pensei que fosse te perturbar."  
  
"Não me perturba. Desculpe, meu bem. Eu só pensei... Que ele estivesse morto, ou preso em Azkaban". – disse Gina perdendo a voz. Na verdade, nunca havia acreditado que ele realmente estivesse morto. Apenas usava esta desculpa para enganar a si mesma. Agora sabia, ele estava vivo.  
  
"Pois não está. Desculpe-me também, Gina." – disse Harry beijando sua testa.- "Mudando de assunto..." – mas Gina já não o ouvia. Frases desconexas inundavam sua mente. "Eu te amo, Draco", "Não podemos continuar", "Volte para o Potter e para sua família imunda, Weasley", "Fique comigo", "Saia de perto de mim!", "Não adianta negar, você gosta de mim e nunca conseguirá me esquecer". "Gina, você está me escutando?" – perguntou Harry.  
  
"Sim, claro Harry. Prossiga."  
  
"Eu estava dizendo que a reforma está indo de vento em popa. Em poucos meses ninguém que tenha visto aquela casa irá reconhecê-la."  
  
"Que ótimo" – disse Gina sem entusiasmo. Lutava para prestar atenção às palavras de Harry. – "ela era realmente horrível."  
  
Mais tarde naquele dia, Gina e Hermione conversavam na sala. "Como assim, ele pediu perdão e entregou dois colegas? E nós nunca soubemos?" – perguntava Hermione incrédula.  
  
"Eu também não entendo. Isso não é típico do Dra... do Malfoy. Quero dizer, eles tinham orgulho de serem comensais, os Malfoys. Ele morreria, e com prazer, pelo Lord. Não me parece que ele iria sair por aí pedindo perdão... ele é tão orgulhoso..."  
  
"Pessoas são imprevisíveis, Gina."  
  
"Realmente." – concordou.  
  
Gina não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. As frases desconexas transformaram- se em passagens inteiras, cenas que Gina assistia como a um filme. Precisava vê-lo. "Não, Gina, você não precisa vê-lo. Você não precisa de Malfoy. Você tem a Harry. Você é noiva de Harry. Esqueça isso, Gina. Esqueça." Sua razão lhe dizia, mas por mais que ela repetisse essas afirmações, ela não conseguia livrar-se das lembranças. Apenas quando amanheceu Gina conseguiu cair num sono agitado.  
Acordou um pouco tarde, e com olheiras terríveis que Gina tratou logo de fazer um feitiço para elas sumirem. Desceu para a cozinha e já encontrou lá Rony, Harry, Hermione e as crianças. Rony estava servindo panquecas. "Bom dia, Bela Adormecida." – disse Rony.  
  
"Bom dia a todos. Quem?"  
  
"Bela Adormecida. Uma história trouxa que ouvi Hermione contar às crianças." – explicou Rony.  
  
"É um ótimo conto de fadas." – disse Hermione.  
  
"Fadas? Elas são tão estúpidas!" – disse Gina, ainda sem entender nada.  
  
"Esquece." – Disse Hermione rindo.  
  
Gina sentou-se entre o pequeno Arthur e Harry. "E então, todos preparados para o grande jogo?" – perguntou Rony muito animado.  
  
Gina reparou que Rony, Harry e as crianças estavam vestindo as blusas laranjas do uniforme do Chudley Cannons.  
  
"Claro que estamos, papai."- respondeu Lisa.  
  
"Harry, você não vai trabalhar com essa blusa, vai?" – perguntou Gina. "Claro que não, meu amor. Só estou ajudando Rony a se empolgar." – respondeu Harry.  
  
"Como se ele precisasse..."- caçoou Gina. Engataram uma conversa animada sobre o comportamento de Rony em véspera de jogo, e até ele estava rindo bastante. Esse assunto fez com que Gina esquecesse Draco momentaneamente. Mas quando Harry e Hermione saíram para trabalhar e Rony foi para a concentração, Gina perdeu-se novamente em seus devaneios. Chegou até a quebrar dois copos de tão avoada. Deu graças ao Merlin por estar apenas com as crianças em casa, senão todos notariam seu comportamento. De fato, Arthur notou. "O que houve, tia? Tá parecendo tão preocupada..."  
  
"Não é nada, meu bem. Eu estou bem. Só um pouco nervosa por que... por causa do jogo de hoje à noite" – mentiu Gina.  
  
"Eu também estou tia! Mas tenho certeza que iremos ganhar!" – disse Arthur tentando acalma-la.  
  
"Também tenho, querido."  
  
Logo depois chegaram Fred e Jorge, animadíssimos e super bronzeados. "Como foi na América?" – perguntou Gina  
  
"Perfeito, maninha... Como eles diriam lá, foi radical." – disse Fred  
  
"Mais do que radical" – disse Jorge – "fechamos um mega negócio com um bruxo de Salem. Cem quilos de creme de canário." – completou com um sorriso maroto.  
  
"Maninha, seus irmãos estão ficando famosos." – Disse Fred com um sorriso idêntico ao do irmão. E virando-se para Arthur – "Como vai essa força, Ronione?" – Fred chamava-o assim porque sabia que o menino odiava, mas ele justificava-se dizendo que ele era a mistura exata de Rony e Hermione.  
  
"Não enche, tio Fred." 


	2. Chudley Cannons vs Puddlemore United

Eram 7 horas da noite, e a Toca estava um rebuliço. Vestes laranjas por todos os lados, Harry tentando chamar todos para irem logo. Gina tentava achar seu abrigo do Chudley Cannons, porque fazia muito frio naquela noite. Hermione, histérica, tentava arrumar os filhos, mas enquanto vestia um o outro saía correndo pela casa, gritando eufórico. Fred e Jorge, com um senso de humor típico, estavam vestidos de azul marinho, cor do Puddlemore United, mas depois do ataque de Hermione, Gina e Harry, transfiguraram as roupas em uniformes do Chudley Cannons. Hermione e as crianças iriam ao estádio via Flu, havia uma sala apenas para esse tipo de transporte no estádio do Puddlemore United.Como Flu era um meio de transporte muito utilizado, ele era controlado pelos organizadores. Hermione havia marcado uma hora para ela e os gêmeos. Já Fred, Jorge, Gina e Harry iriam aparatar.  
Assim que eles chegaram, foram ao encontro de Hermione e das crianças e logo rumaram para seus lugares. O estádio estava lotado, metade dos torcedores trajava azul e a outra metade, laranja. Gina sentiu um aperto ao lembrar-se que Draco era fanático pelo Puddlemore United. "Cannons é o time mais decadente da Liga. Não sei como você perde seu tempo. O Puddlemore United sim é um time" Provavelmente ela deixou transparecer sua angústia, pois Harry logo perguntou se havia algo errado. Ela respondeu que não, apenas queria tomar um pouco de água. "Quer que eu vá com você?" – Harry se ofereceu.  
  
"Não, querido, não será preciso." – respondeu Gina e saiu desviando-se das cadeiras.  
  
Gina ia andando distraída, ocasionalmente esbarrando em algumas pessoas que andavam apressadas rumo às arquibancadas. Chegou à cantina do estádio e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada. Quando se virou para voltar à arquibancada, viu uma figura alta, loira, olhos azuis acinzentados e trajando azul marinho. Pensou que estivesse tendo uma alucinação, mas logo recobrou a razão e fez menção de seguir seu caminho, mas foi impedida por uma voz arrastada que conhecia tão bem. "Veio ver seu irmão, Weasley?" – disse Draco com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
"Ouvi dizer que estava de volta. Depois de tantos anos, quem diria? Há quem pensou que estivesse morto." – respondeu Gina no tom mais controlado que conseguiu. Por dentro, só conseguia pensar em coisas que nunca desejaria ter pensado. "Céus!Como ele está lindo! Eu havia me esquecido como ele era gos..." "Gina Weasley!" reprimiu-se silenciosamente.  
  
"Sim, resolvi voltar." – disse ele desconfortavelmente. – "e você deve estar com o Potter, eu presumo?" – acrescenta com cara de nojo, olhando para a aliança em sua mão.  
  
"Sim, Malfoy. Estamos noivos." – "O que será que ele está pensando? Se ele não disfarçasse tão bem..." Gina já ia perder-se em suas divagações, mas sem ter o total controle de suas ações, saiu andando depressa, deixando Malfoy para trás.  
  
Parou em algum lugar do estádio que ela não sabia muito bem onde era, e nem como havia chegado lá, e fitou o céu. Deixou que se perdesse nos próprios pensamentos, e não conseguia parar de visualizar a figura loira que havia visto ainda há pouco. Ficou ali, parada, por tempo que ela não soube calcular. Despertou de seus devaneios com um grito geral do estádio. O jogo havia começado. Gina tratou de correr de volta ao lugar onde estivera sentada. Não demorou muito, e ela percebeu que o jogo acabara de começar. Respirou aliviada e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. "Cadê o Harry?" – perguntou Gina.  
  
"Foi procurar você. Onde esteve?" – Hermione parecia preocupada.  
  
"Harry estava desesperado" – disse Jorge, que estava sentado logo atrás.  
  
"Espero que ele não demore" – disse Gina, e em seguida viu Harry caminhando em sua direção. Olhou para o colo, viu a cerveja amanteigada intocada em suas mãos e tratou logo de dar um gole.  
  
"Onde você estava?" – perguntou Harry aflito – "Procurei por toda parte."  
  
"Eu não estava me sentindo bem. Fui ao banheiro, e me perdi no caminho de volta." – mentiu Gina – "Estava desesperada, até que um velhinho simpático me ensinou o caminho de volta. Ele é o zelador daqui." – completou.  
  
"Fiquei preocupado." – disse Harry segurando a mão de Gina e beijando-a. Involuntariamente, Gina esquivou-se.  
  
"Vamos ver o jogo." – disse rapidamente. Nesse momento, o Chudley Cannons estava com a goles. Gina tentou fixar seus pensamentos no artilheiro Parker, do Chudley Cannons, que estava com a goles, mas foi em vão, porque novamente a figura loira veio ocupar sua mente, e ela só despertou ao ouvir as crianças uivando ao seu lado.  
  
"GOOLLL!" – gritavam Arthur e Lisa, e agora eram seguidos por Harry, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e metade do estádio.  
  
O jogo demorou menos de meia hora. Quando o apanhador do Chudley Cannons pegou o pomo, o jogo estava 140X20 para o Cannons, graças às belas defesas de Rony. Gina tentava parecer eufórica, haviam passado para a grande final, mas ainda não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos. Chegou em casa e foi dormir em poucos minutos, deixando Rony meio aborrecido e Harry desconfiado. "Puxa, maninha! Daqui a uma semana seremos campeões britânicos e você nem dá um abraço em seu irmão?" – reclamou Rony.  
  
"Desculpa, maninho. Não estou me sentindo muito bem." – disse Gina sinceramente, subindo as escadas.  
  
"Gina, o que está acontecendo?" – perguntou Harry, que a havia seguido até o quarto.  
  
"Estou indisposta Harry, é só isso. Apenas quero descansar um pouco."  
  
"Não precisa de nada?"  
  
"Sim. De ficar um pouco sozinha. Pode voltar lá para baixo."  
  
"Está bem. Boa noite." – disse Harry dando-lhe um beijo.  
  
"Boa noite." Gina deitou-se e procurou evitar ao máximo que as imagens de Draco voltassem à sua cabeça. Percebeu que quanto mais tentava, mais pensava nele. Desistiu, então, de lutar contra os pensamentos, e finalmente conseguiu dormir. No dia seguinte, toda a família foi visitar a sra. Weasley no St. Mungos. Molly havia sofrido um grande golpe durante a guerra. Vira seu marido ser morto por um comensal, e todos os seus filhos correndo o mesmo risco. Em seu desespero, foi atingida por uma maldição Cruciatus, e como já estava muito vulnerável, não precisou de muito tempo para que ela perdesse a razão. A família inteira passou meses de luto, mas com o passar dos anos, acostumaram-se a não ter mais o sr. Weasley por perto, mas continuaram visitando a mãe religiosamente. Na manhã de sábado, Molly estava muito alegre. Sorria para todos, e até dava ocasionais beijinhos babados em seus netos. Gina não deixava de sentir- se triste toda vez que visitava a mãe. Toda a austeridade, que disfarçava um imenso coração, toda a seriedade de seu rosto haviam desaparecido. A Sra. Weasley agora parecia uma criança de meia idade. Passaram o dia no St. Mungos, um dia muito agradável, dada à situação. Despediram-se da sra. Weasley às 17 horas, Rony levou Hermione e as crianças para tomarem sorvete no Beco Diagonal, e Gina e Harry preferiram ir para casa. Fred e Jorge disseram que teriam que trabalhar ("Aquele Westenra é um incompetente! Não sabe nem cuidar da nossa loja decentemente" disse Jorge.).  
Ao chegarem em casa, Gina foi preparar o jantar, e Harry permaneceu na cozinha lhe fazendo companhia. "Harry" – começou Gina. – "Eu não terei que fazer isto sempre, não é? Eu quero dizer, cuidar da casa, fazer comida, esse tipo de coisa..."  
  
"Mas Gina, eu pensei que você adorasse isso..."  
  
"Não é que eu não goste, Harry. Mas eu não pretendo fazer isto a vida toda, eu não passei os últimos cinco anos estudando por nada." – Gina começava a ficar nervosa, nem ela sabia direito por que estava iniciando essa discussão.  
  
"Você sabe muito bem por quê! Para você poder se recuperar... da guerra, de TUDO" – Harry enfatizou.  
  
"Pode até ter sido, mas eu não estudei tanto à toa. Eu quero trabalhar, ser independente."  
  
"Você não precisa de independência. Você já é independente. E você tem a mim." – Harry tentava convence-la.  
  
"Harry, eu sou independente?" – Gina ficava cada vez mais alterada. – "Cozinhar para sete pessoas diariamente, arrumar toda a casa e cuidar de duas crianças que nem ao menos são minhas, isso é ser independente?"  
  
"Sua mãe fazia isto com gosto, meu bem."- Harry tentava acabar com a discussão antes que se transformasse em um briga séria.  
  
"MINHA MÃE?? Harry, eu NÃO SOU a minha mãe! Será que você não entende isso? Eu sou a GINA, não a MOLLY!" – Gina estava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos.  
  
"Eu sei, eu sei... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..." – Harry tentou consertar.  
  
"Mas disse" – interrompeu Gina. Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, Gina ainda muito vermelha e com a cara fechada, até que Harry se pronunciou.  
  
"Gina, você está muito estranha ultimamente. Você está agindo...hum...diferente." – Harry tentou ser o mais suave possível, mas quase não conseguia controlar seu tom de voz. Também estava ficando nervoso.  
  
"Eu só estou dizendo o que eu acho." – disse Gina ainda com uma expressão aborrecida.  
  
"Não quero dizer isto, ou melhor, não apenas. Eu diria que você mudou de uns..."– Harry fingiu pensar – "De uns dois dias para cá."  
  
Gina não disse nada, apenas ficou ainda mais ruborizada. Parecia  
prestes a explodir.  
  
"Coincidentemente, desde quando eu lhe contei que Malfoy estava vivo, e de volta à Londres." – continuou Harry.  
  
Gina permaneceu em silêncio, e não disse uma palavra durante o resto  
da noite. 


	3. No Beco Diagonal

Haviam-se passado três semanas desde a partida do Puddlemore contra o Chudley Cannons. O Chudley Cannons se tornara campeão britânico, vencendo o Wimbourne Wasps uma semana depois da semifinal. Gina e Harry não haviam discutido desde então, mas continuavam num clima meio esquisito. Todos na casa já tinham percebido, porém não comentaram nada graças à interferência de Hermione, que proibiu qualquer um de se meter nas desavenças do casal. Gina estava se recuperando do choque causado ao saber sobre Malfoy e ao vê- lo no jogo. Não pensava tanto no assunto e já conseguia dormir tranqüilamente, apesar de ser "visitada" por Draco em seus sonhos de vez em quando. Ela e Harry não haviam discutido por três semanas e, na verdade, conversavam muito pouco. Gina sentia-se culpada pela discussão, quando reclamara sobre ter que cuidar da casa e dos sobrinhos. Ela gostava muito deles, e de forma alguma queria demonstrar que não o fazia. Era uma sexta-feira e Gina estava com Fred em casa, pois ele estava muito gripado. Jorge, Harry e Hermione estavam trabalhando e Rony, de férias depois do campeonato, levara as crianças a um parque de diversões trouxa. Fred não parava de tossir e espirrar, e seu nariz estava mais vermelho que os cabelos. Gina ficava a maior parte do dia fazendo-lhe companhia e tentando fazer com que ele comesse alguma coisa. Não conseguia faze-lo comer, mas em compensação dava boas gargalhadas com suas piadas, porque nem doente ele perdia seu senso de humor. "Maninha, será que você me faria um favor?" – perguntou Fred enquanto Gina soprava uma sopa de coloração esverdeada em um prato fundo.  
  
"Se não for 'Parar de tentar que você coma essa gororoba', eu faço." – respondeu Gina sorrindo. Fred gargalhou.  
  
"Se você também pudesse fazer esse favor, eu agradeceria. Mas como sei que não será possível, vou me contentar com apenas um favor. Você se incomoda de ir ao Beco Diagonal para mim? Recebi uma coruja esta manhã, e o americano que encomendou cem quilos de creme de canário dobrou a encomenda. Não posso mandar uma coruja ao Jorge para avisa-lo porque sabe-se lá por onde anda Ioiô, e não posso sair de casa porque você não iria deixar." – disse Fred sorrindo marotamente para a irmã.  
  
"Avisar ao Jorge que o americano dobrou a encomenda? Ok. Aproveito e compro uma poção antigripe para você." – Respondeu Gina. – "Quando você quer que eu vá?"  
  
"Assim que puder, maninha."  
  
"Está bem."  
  
Meia hora depois, Gina aparatou em frente à loja com um letreiro grande de néon "Gemialidades Weasley". Entrou na loja e logo viu Jorge atendendo um garoto sardento que poderia muito bem ser seu irmão mais novo. Assim que o menino foi embora, carregado de sacolas, Jorge veio falar com Gina. Quando ela falou que o americano havia dobrado a encomenda, Jorge ficou tão feliz que deu um pacote de caramelos incha-língua a uma menina de maria-chiquinha que olhava os produtos distraidamente. Gina riu muito da cara surpresa que a menininha fez, e ficou conversando com seu irmão durante algum tempo. Logo que saiu da loja, foi até a farmácia comprar uma poção antigripe para Fred, e em seguida comprou um sorvete, apesar de estar muito frio, com a proximidade do inverno. Ficou andando sem rumo pelo Beco, sentindo a brisa gélida bater em seu rosto. Sentia-se tranqüila pela primeira vez em três semanas. Nem sequer pensava em Draco, porém logo se deparou com uma grande loja, talvez a maior do Beco Diagonal, onde havia um letreiro escrito em verde: "Malfoy's" e mais embaixo, em letras menores "Tudo para quadribol". Gina ficou algum tempo contemplando a fachada da loja e viu Draco saindo de dentro da Malfoy's e parando à porta, como se esperasse que ela fosse falar com ele. Gina aproximou-se dele. "Por que você ficou afastado tantos anos? Por que se escondeu?" – perguntou de uma vez. Sabia que provavelmente receberia uma resposta curta e grossa, e que certamente se arrependeria de ter perguntado, mas sua curiosidade era maior. Ela precisava saber. Para sua surpresa, Draco respondeu calma e sinceramente.  
  
"Porque eu precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar. Precisava de distância. Distância da Inglaterra. Distância de..." – parou de falar. Fitou-a, respirou fundo e recomeçou. – "Passei seis anos na Holanda."  
  
"E por que você negou que era um comensal, contrariando todos ideais de sua família?" – Gina agora não conseguia parar, sua curiosidade e sua ânsia de saber os motivos de Draco eram mais fortes do que ela. Novamente ele respondeu com calma.  
  
"Porque eu não era." – disse ele simplesmente. Antes que Gina pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, que era o que ela pretendia, Draco virou-se e entrou novamente na loja.  
  
Gina passou o resto do dia completamente avoada. Não conseguia entender as palavras de Draco. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Que ele não era um comensal? Isso era possível? Milhares de perguntas como essas pululavam na cabeça de Gina. Ela nem viu o dia passar. Quando deu por si, já era noite. Estava sentada em um banco no jardim, e assustou-se quando ouviu Hermione chamando seu nome.  
  
"Gina?" – perguntou Hermione, sentada ao seu lado.  
  
"Mione?" – disse Gina ainda assustada.  
  
"Não vai jantar?"  
  
"Já está servido? Eu iria fazer, mas..." - Gina começou, porém foi interrompida por Hermione.  
  
"Eu já fiz. Todos já jantaram."  
  
"E por que não me chamaram?" – perguntou Gina aborrecida.  
  
"Eu te chamei duas vezes! Inventei para todos lá dentro que você estava sem fome."  
  
"E realmente estou. Desculpe-me, Mione, mas eu estou tão no mundo da lua hoje."  
  
"Percebe-se. E por acaso essa "lua" se chama Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Infelizmente."  
  
"O que foi dessa vez? Você não o viu, viu?"  
  
"Vi. Fui ao Beco Diagonal e o encontrei lá. Em frente à sua loja."  
  
"E o que ele disse?"  
  
Gina contou tudo o que Draco havia lhe falado, tudo o que ela havia pensado a respeito, e Hermione não a ajudou muito a esclarecer suas dúvidas. Naquela noite, mais uma vez Gina não pôde dormir.  
  
Alguns dias depois, Gina estava quase totalmente normal. Não que não pensasse em Draco, mas agora já se acostumara com isso. Até seu relacionamento com Harry estava voltando ao normal. Estava, até o dia em que Fred e Jorge fizeram os dois discutirem de novo. Todos estavam jantando, quando Fred se pronunciou.  
  
"Fechamos outro grande negócio hoje."– disse muito animado.  
  
"Vassouras auto-limpantes. Idéia genial."– completou Jorge.  
  
"Sabem quem vai vende-las?" – continuou Fred com um sorriso maroto.  
  
"Quem?" – perguntou Rony "Malfoy." – respondeu Jorge – "Não é engraçado? Ele se mostrou muito interessado nas vassouras, até nos deu duas Nimbus 3000 para treinar."  
  
Gina engoliu em seco, Harry tossiu, Hermione lançou um olhar significativo a Gina e Rony foi o único a dizer alguma coisa.  
  
"Malfoy? Vocês estão loucos? Ele vai dar o calote em vocês, ele odeia nossa família." – protestou indignado.  
  
"Nada disso, irmãozinho." – disse Fred tranqüilamente – "Malfoy nos pagou adiantado por 30 vassouras. Já tem até um patrocinador. Tenho certeza que nos daremos bem."  
  
"Vocês estão loucos, cara." – completou Rony.  
  
Gina não sentia mais fome. Definitivamente, a cada dia Malfoy a surpreendia mais. Fazendo negócios com seus irmãos? Gina não podia acreditar. Aliás, não podia acreditar em muitas atitudes de Malfoy ultimamente. Isso estava realmente estranho. Hermione tentou disfarçar o clima pesado que se instalara entre Harry e Gina, mudando rapidamente de assunto. Esses dois, porém, não falaram mais nada durante o jantar. Mais tarde, já no quarto, Harry e Gina iniciavam outra discussão.  
  
"Eu vi como você reagiu quando seus irmãos falaram aquilo. Você está abalada pela presença dele. Admita isso, Gina." – dizia Harry angustiado.  
  
"Por que tudo isso, Harry? Por que essa necessidade de falar sobre Malfoy?" – Gina estava tão cansada de brigar com Harry, e não queria admitir para ele – e para si mesma – que sim, ela estava abalada pela presença de Draco.  
  
"Porque desde que você soube que ele estava de volta, você tem agido de forma estranha. Nós discutimos mais vezes no último mês do que em todo o tempo que estamos juntos."  
  
"E quem me contou que ele havia voltado? Você poderia ter me poupado de saber disso, Harry, mas ao invés disso preferiu me contar. Contou-me todos os detalhes que sabia. Se fosse Crabbe ou Goyle ou qualquer outra pessoa, você não teria tanta preocupação em comentar. Você quis me testar, Harry, e agora quer que eu diga que fui reprovada." – Gina já estava ficando nervosa outra vez. "Céus, como eu tenho ficado perturbada por causa de Draco", pensou.  
  
"Gina, eu te amo. E eu sei como Malfoy te fez sofrer." – disse Harry recuperando sua calma.  
  
"Você não sabe de nada, Harry. Ninguém me fez mais feliz do que Draco" Gina pensou, mas reprimiu-se internamente por tal pensamento. "Não é verdade" tentou convencer a si mesma.  
  
"Eu não quero causar mais confusão em nossa vida. Daqui a poucos dias a reforma da casa vai terminar, e nós poderemos nos mudar para lá assim que quisermos. Chega de discussões sobre Malfoy. Ele não merece tanto da nossa atenção." – completou Harry.  
  
"Vamos tentar melhorar nossa situação, Harry." – disse Gina secamente. – "Boa noite."  
  
O natal estava próximo, e flocos de neve já começavam a enfeitar a paisagem. Gina e Hermione tinham combinado que já iriam fazer compras, pois Hermione, Rony e as crianças viajariam naquele dia e só voltariam perto do natal. Gina despediu-se logo de Rony e das crianças, pois poderia não voltar a vê-los antes de viajarem. Ela e Hermione saíram logo depois do almoço, mas pelo aspecto do céu poder-se-ia dizer que já estava anoitecendo. Chegaram no Beco Diagonal e começaram pelos presentes das crianças. Andaram bastante, ficaram horas na Floreios e Borrões e divertiram-se muito naquela tarde. Gina só perdeu um pouco de seu bom-humor ao passarem rapidamente em frente à loja de Draco, e xingou silenciosamente por ele não se encontrar parado à porta, como estivera no outro dia. Tomaram chá no Caldeirão Furado e depois se despediram. Hermione iria ajeitar os últimos detalhes para sua viagem, e Gina voltaria ao Beco Diagonal para resolver mais algumas coisas. Essas coisas, na verdade, eram passar trocentas vezes pela loja de Draco e esperar que ele aparecesse, ou entrar na loja e verificar se ele se encontrava lá dentro. Como estava muito frio Gina optou pela segunda opção. Ao entrar na loja, que estava relativamente cheia, fingiu estar olhando os modelos de vassouras, aproximando-se do balcão ao fundo da loja. Uma mulher morena estava sentada lendo uma revista atrás do balcão. Ao lado dela, havia uma escada e madeira, que levava a um aposento de vidro e coberto por cortinas verdes, que impediam Gina de ver o que – ou quem – se encontrava lá dentro. Continuou a fingir que estava interessada nas vassouras, e até esqueceu-se do que estava fazendo ali quando começou a ler a descrição de uma vassoura de corrida muito boa, desenvolvida especialmente para batedores. Subitamente, alguém sussurrou ao seu ouvido, que fez ela se arrepiar, além de quase morrer de susto. "Procurando algo, Weasley?"  
  
Gina reuniu toda coragem que tinha e virou-se para Draco "Acho que já encontrei."  
  
"Venha comigo. Vamos conversar em um lugar mais sossegado." – disse ele com sua típica voz arrastada.  
  
"Está bem" – disse ela meio entorpecida.  
  
Draco conduziu-a para fora da loja, e foi andando pelas ruas menos movimentadas, entrando por ruas perpendiculares cada vez mais estreitas. Andaram por uns cinco minutos sem dizer uma palavra, até que a passagem estreita onde eles se encontravam abriu-se em uma pequena praça, rodeada por estruturas de metal que terminavam em espécies de abóbadas que eram recobertas por trepadeiras. Dessa forma, praticamente não caía neve na pracinha. Gina sentou-se em um banco e Draco fez o mesmo, sentando-se ao seu lado. Gina estremeceu. Fazia um longo tempo que ela e Draco não se sentavam tão próximos. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Gina encorajou-o a falar.  
  
"E então?" – perguntou em voz baixa.  
  
"E então? E então o quê?" – Draco desconversou. Mas ao ver a expressão séria da ruiva, começou a falar. – "Está bem. Há seis anos eu saí da Inglaterra. Minha família estava morta, minha vida estava praticamente acabada." – Draco hesitou um pouco, porém logo prosseguiu – "A mulher que eu amava já não queria mais nada comigo."  
  
Gina olhou para as próprias mãos. Sentia uma vontade imensa de gritar com ele, dizer que não era verdade, que ela ainda o amava na época. Mas como era Draco que estava falando, desistiu. Ele prosseguiu.  
  
"Fui julgado e inocentado pelo Wizengamot, entreguei dois comensais, pedi desculpas ao ministro."  
  
"Por que eles acreditaram em você?" – perguntou Gina antes que pudesse pensar – "Quero dizer, você é um Malfoy. Seu pai foi um comensal, os amigos dele também..."  
  
"Tomei Veritaserum. É claro que não na frente de todo o conselho. Apenas eu e alguns dos membros. O ministro, Snape e mais uns dois caras. Digamos que eu disse algumas coisas...Hum...Pessoais." – disse ele. Parecia um tanto desconfortável. Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, até que ele tornou a falar.  
  
"Eu fui embora porque era orgulhoso demais. Porque era fraco. Demasiado fraco para admitir que ainda a amava." – disse obviamente muito pouco à vontade. Mexia-se sem parar no banco e torcia as mãos com violência. Gina balançava os pés, mas já não sabia se era proposital ou se estava tremendo. Draco pigarreou e prosseguiu, agora parado feito uma estátua, fitando algum ponto à sua frente e sorrindo de modo sarcástico.  
  
"Mas que importância tem isso?" – disse com uma voz amargurada e cheia de rancor. Gina temeu pelo pior. Achou que ele começaria a ficar bravo, e acertou na suposição. – "Não importa mais o que eu fiz ou o que eu deixei de fazer por você... Agora você e o Potter perfeito estão juntos. Eu não a amo mais, e você também não me ama." – disse ele transtornado. – "Espero que tenha matado sua curiosidade, Weasley." – completou e levantou-se do banco. Gina também levantou, e se colocou na frente de Draco impedindo que ele fosse embora.  
  
"Eu pensei que você havia mudado, Draco." – diz ela chorosa, segurando ao máximo as lágrimas que insistiam em descer. – "Mas agora eu vejo que foi um engano meu. Você nunca vai mudar." – disse e virou-se de costas para Malfoy. Ouve seus passos e olha por sobre os ombros. Malfoy estava voltando por onde eles vieram, pisando duro. Ela coloca as mãos sobre a boca e começa a chorar. "Merlin, por que minha vida está ficando cada vez mais complicada?"  
  
Ficou ali por alguns minutos, até suas lágrimas secarem, e depois  
decide visitar sua mãe.  
  
"Neville? Que surpresa agradável vê-lo aqui!" – exclama Gina ao entrar no quarto de sua mãe.  
  
"É ótimo ver você também, Gina." – diz Neville.  
  
Gina fica com sua mãe por algum tempo, e combina com Neville que eles tomariam chá juntos depois da visita, já que nenhum dos dois tinha fome suficiente para jantar. Neville saiu do quarto primeiro e disse a Gina que a esperaria do lado de fora. Em poucos minutos, Gina apareceu na porta. Os dois caminham até o café conversando sobre o tempo.  
  
"O que houve, Gina?" – pergunta Neville ao chegarem. – "Você parece abatida. Eu posso ver que você está triste."  
  
Gina limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça. Neville prosseguiu.  
  
"Gina, eu gosto muito de você, e também fico triste quando te vejo assim. Se alguma coisa está errada na sua vida, então mude-a. Não sei se esse é o caso, mas sei que você não está satisfeita."  
  
Dessa vez ela respondeu.  
  
"Oh, Neville, você não imagina o quanto eu estou confusa. Tem acontecido tanta coisa nesse último mês, eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer." – desabafou.  
  
Neville respondeu sorrindo, como que para acalmá-la.  
  
"Faça o que seu coração mandar." 


	4. Desabafo

Ao chegar em casa, Gina esperava encontrar Harry lá, mas este não estava. Fred e Jorge não sabiam dizer onde ele se encontrava, Harry apenas havia dito que iria ver como andava a reforma da casa. Gina subiu para seu quarto e encontrou uma carta dele em cima da escrivaninha. Já tinha uma vaga idéia do conteúdo da carta, então a abriu rapidamente.  
  
"Gina,  
  
Sei que você deve estar surpresa por não ter me encontrado em casa  
esta tarde. Hoje a reforma da casa terminou, e resolvi ir até lá para  
ajeitar as últimas coisas. Amanhã irei te visitar, e espero que você  
não tenha se aborrecido comigo.  
Com amor,  
Harry"  
  
Gina sentiu-se um pouco aliviada por Harry não estar ali naquele momento. Não que não gostasse de ficar com ele, mas sentia que tudo que precisava era de um momento de paz. Ela havia notado o tom amargurado que Harry usara na carta, porém não conseguia saber se estava alegre ou triste com as notícias que ele havia dado. Deitou em sua cama e fitou o teto. Seu noivado com Harry estava por um triz, e ela sabia disso. Contudo, ela não sentia medo de perdê-lo. Nunca sentira, nem no começo de seu namoro. Não sabia porquê, mas Harry nunca correspondera às suas expectativas. Gina era uma mulher, não uma criança que idolatrava o sempre bom Harry Potter. Ela sabia que ele não era perfeito, e nunca se preocupou em mostrar a ele sua admiração. Seu relacionamento com ele não era, nem de longe, o que ela havia imaginado que seria quando tinha onze anos. Ela, porém, não se incomodava. Harry estava ali com ela, fazendo-lhe companhia, e isso já era o suficiente. Gina parou para pensar nisso e perguntou-se se tudo aquilo era culpa de Draco. Ou melhor, conseqüência de seu relacionamento com ele. Tentou imaginar como seria seu namoro com Harry se ela nunca tivesse se envolvido com Draco, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguia pensar em sua vida sem Draco. "Não seja tola, Gina. Você já passou muitos anos sem Malfoy, sem que isso a incomodasse. É claro que pode viver sem ele, como viveu os últimos seis anos." No fundo sabia que o que havia pensado não era verdade. Ela pensou muito pouco em Draco nos últimos anos, era verdade, mas nunca deixou de sentir o que sentira por ele. O amor dela por Draco era como um quadro esquecido no sótão. Uma linda pintura, suja, empoeirada. E então chega alguém e limpa o quadro, espanando toda a poeira para longe, e a pintura volta a ser bela como um dia havia sido. Gina censurou-se mentalmente por ter feito esta metáfora. Não devia pensar em Draco. Não queria pensar nele, era o que ela esforçava-se em acreditar. A imagem dele veio à sua mente, invadindo seus pensamentos sem permissão. "E desde quando um Malfoy precisa de permissão para alguma coisa?" Foi tudo que ela conseguiu pensar além da figura de Draco. Draco. Ele estava ainda mais lindo do que antes. Mais maduro, mais... "Mas não menos arrogante e orgulhoso" Interrompeu-se. "Você não pode apaixonar-se por ele novamente, Gina Weasley" ralhou consigo mesma, mas sabia que aquelas palavras não fariam efeito algum. E foi assim, pensando em Draco, que ela adormeceu.  
  
Gina estava tomando café com Fred e Jorge, que conversavam sobre as vassouras auto-limpantes, visivelmente empolgados. Ela permanecia quieta, lendo o Profeta Diário sem prestar a mínima atenção. Podia estar lendo de cabeça para baixo que não notaria. Sua cabeça estava muito longe, nem mesmo Gina sabia onde. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos – como havia estado muitas vezes no último mês – quando chegou Harry. Ele deu o costumeiro beijo em sua testa, colocando a mão atrás de sua cabeça, ela segurou a mão dele momentaneamente, e em seguida soltou-a. Harry cumprimentou os gêmeos e sentou-se em uma cadeira. Gina ofereceu-lhe salsichas com bacon, mas ele disse que não estava com fome. Ela largou o jornal sobre a mesa e saiu da cozinha, fazendo um sinal para que Harry a seguisse. Subiram até o quarto, e Harry fechou a porta. Gina apoiou-se em uma poltrona e Harry parou à sua frente. "Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite." – disse Gina sinceramente.  
  
"E eu espero o mesmo de você." – falou Harry com ternura. Gina não pôde deixar de sentir-se um tanto culpada por estar fazendo com que ele sofresse. Gostava muito de Harry e ficava mal quando o via triste por sua causa. Examinou o semblante dele. Estava com olheiras sob os olhos, tinha a boca crispada e segurava o queixo, com o indicador sobre os lábios. Gina suspirou.  
  
"Harry, eu estou tão confusa!" – lágrimas formaram-se sob seus olhos, mas ela não fraquejou. – "Eu... Eu não tenho mais certeza... Eu não sei... Eu não sei se ainda quero me casar com você." – disse por fim, soluçando. Sentia-se muito envergonhada e constrangida com aquela situação, e começou a olhar para seus pés. Harry deu um passo na direção dela e levantou seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar nos olhos dele. Ela sabia agora, já não amava mais Harry. Ele fitou-a por alguns instantes, enxugou uma lágrima de seu rosto e respirou fundo.  
  
"Gina, eu te amo tanto! E é por te amar que eu te entendo. Estou muito triste com isso, não vou negar, mas o que eu posso fazer? Minha única opção é deixar que você pense. Não posso te obrigar a casar comigo, mesmo te amando mais do que tudo." – disse firmemente."Como ele e Draco são diferentes!" Gina pensou "Harry é tão sincero, tão compreensivo. Não posso deixá-lo por alguém que provavelmente nunca vai me amar como ele" "Mas você não o ama, Gina. Não pode enganar a vocês dois pelo resto de suas vidas".  
  
"Oh, Harry!" – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. Afundou a cabeça no peito dele e chorou. Chorou muito. Chorou por ele, por si mesma e por toda a situação que eles estavam passando. Sabia que não era menos difícil para ele do que era para ela. Ficou assim durante vários minutos, até que Harry afastou-a e fez com que ela olhasse para ele mais uma vez.  
  
"Olha, Gina, eu sei que não deveria nem te perguntar isso, mas é que eu vou viajar para a Espanha e... E eu gostaria muito que você fosse comigo. O que você acha?" – perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.  
  
"Não é o momento ideal para isso, Harry. Prefiro ficar aqui e espairecer. Preciso pensar, e muito."  
  
"Eu entendo, e até esperava por uma resposta parecida."  
  
Gina tirou a aliança de sua mão e entregou a Harry.  
  
"Harry, eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo." – recomeçou a chorar, mas dessa vez um choro silencioso. Harry abraçou-a.  
  
"Você tem certeza?" – perguntou ele, visivelmente desconcertado.  
  
"Sim. Ou melhor, não sei, Harry. Eu não tenho certeza de nada mais. Isso é tão difícil." – respondeu correspondendo ao abraço.  
  
"Saiba que, se algum dia você mudar de idéia, eu estarei aqui. De novo. Como eu estive da primeira vez, estarei se Malfoy te magoar outra vez."– disse Harry afastando-se e virando de costas para ela.  
  
"Harry, eu não sei...Se eu vou ficar com Draco, não sei se ele me ama, se ele me quer. Eu apenas estou muito confusa, não posso te prejudicar também."  
  
"Você não precisa me explicar nada. É só..."  
  
"Mas eu quero. Eu quero te explicar. Eu não quero que você fique mais chateado comigo do que o necessário."– Gina interrompeu-o. Harry virou-se de frente para ela e chegou bem perto, olhando-a nos olhos.  
  
"Eu te amo, Gina. Não se esqueça disso. Até o natal."– dito isto, deu um beijo na testa de Gina e desaparatou.  
  
Ela jogou-se na cama e desatou a chorar novamente. Chorava muito, mas estava aliviada. Não poderia continuar naquela mentira. E agora estava acabado. Cinco anos de noivado que desfizeram-se em poucas palavras. E Gina sabia que o início e o fim desse noivado tinham nome: Draco Malfoy.  
  
A semana transcorrera normalmente n'A Toca. Fred e Jorge haviam terminado as vassouras auto-limpantes, e estavam muito empolgados com o provável sucesso de sua nova invenção. Rony, Hermione, Lisa e Arthur continuavam na França, e mandavam cartas ou cartões postais diariamente. Gina escrevera a Hermione contando o fim do noivado, mas não entrara em muitos detalhes para não estragar as férias da amiga. Sentia-se um pouco grata por ficar a maior parte do tempo sozinha ultimamente. Ela estava muito introspectiva, pensando muito e por vezes totalmente avoada. Mas não estava mais triste. Apenas não sentia vontade de conversar, de sair. Sentia- se bem assim.  
Gina estava cuidando do jardim, cantarolando uma melodia triste. Era hora do almoço, mas como não havia ninguém em casa, ela não preparara nada. Estava sem fome. Por sinal, sentia muito pouca fome nos últimos dias. As refeições básicas que fazia eram o café e o jantar, em parte porque Fred e Jorge sempre se encontravam em casa a essas horas, e em parte porque já era muito magrinha e não queria emagrecer ainda mais. Podava uma roseira quando ouviu um barulho dentro de casa, e Fred e Jorge logo saíram pela porta da cozinha, pulando e dançando valsa como dois loucos. Jorge aproximou-se de Gina e tirou-a para dançar, sem se importar com o fato de que ela estava com as mãos sujas de terra. Ergueu-a no ar, rodopiou e colocou-a de volta no chão. Logo em seguida Fred puxou-a pelo braço, e a essa altura Gina já se acabava de rir. Desvencilhou-se de Fred e perguntou, com as mãos na cintura.  
  
"Posso saber que alegria é essa?"  
  
"Teremos uma festa hoje, maninha."– respondeu Fred.  
  
"Uma super festa."– completou Jorge.  
  
"Festa do nosso patrocinador, Albert Harker."– disse Fred com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – "na mansão dele."  
  
"Super mansão." – falou Jorge com um sorriso idêntico ao do irmão.  
  
"Pois eu fico muito feliz por vocês." – disse Gina. – "Fico feliz porque o negócio deu certo e porque vocês têm uma super festa em uma super mansão." – completou imitando os gêmeos. Fred sorriu marotamente.  
  
"Sim e não, maninha."  
  
"Sim e não, o quê?" – perguntou Gina sem entender nada. Jorge novamente sorriu igual ao irmão.  
  
"Sim, o negócio deu certo." – respondeu Jorge calmamente – "E não, eu e Fred não temos uma festa."  
  
"Não têm?" – Gina entendia cada vez menos. Fred respondeu.  
  
"Eu, Jorge e /u temos uma festa."  
  
Gina balançou veementemente a cabeça. "Não mesmo. Não estou nem um pouco a fim de encarar outra festa perto do natal. Sinto muito, rapazes. Fica para a próxima."  
  
"Maninha, acho que você não entendeu." – disse Jorge com um tom de falso psicopata. – "Nós não estamos te chamando para ir..." – Gina ia abrir a boca para perguntar "Não?", mas Fred falou primeiro.  
  
"... Nós estamos exigindo que você vá." – disse ele, dando um passo a frente.  
Gina riu.  
  
"Já disse que eu não vou."  
  
"E nós já dissemos que você vai." – Jorge imitou o tom que a irmã usara.  
  
"Até compramos um vestido novo pra você, porque você sabe, nós não temos namoradas e seria horrível aparecer sem ninguém. Ainda mais sem a nossa irmãzinha linda." – disse Fred com uma cara de cachorro sem dono.  
  
"Não adianta! Não quero ir! Parem com isso!" – disse Gina, rindo.  
  
"Você vai sim, Gina. Você anda muito deprimida ultimamente. Nunca mais saiu. Nós sabemos que você está triste por causa do término do noivado, mas não pode ficar assim, maninha."– disse Jorge sério. Parecia até o Gui falando.  
  
"E nós não aceitaremos um não como resposta"– completou Fred.  
  
Às oito em ponto, Jorge bateu na porta do quarto de Gina. Ela murmurou algo como "Eles me pagam" e olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. O vestido que eles haviam comprado, azul marinho, era perfeito. O tomara-que-caia de cetim era justo até a cintura, e abria-se em uma saia de seda da mesma cor, com uma fenda do lado direito. Era realmente lindo, mas até agora Gina não sabia porque estava indo a essa festa. Não sentia a menor vontade de sair de casa, mas os gêmeos insistiram tanto que acabaram vencendo-a pelo cansaço. Ajeitou o seu cabelo, que estava preso em um coque baixo, pegou sua estola em cima da cadeira e saiu do quarto. Fred e Jorge estavam lindos, ambos de smoking e com os cabelos penteados para trás. A única diferença entre os dois era a gravata borboleta. A de Fred era azul turquesa enquanto a de Jorge era verde limão. Gina não pôde deixar de sorrir. Nunca conheceria alguém tão pirado quanto seus irmãos. Desceram e havia uma limusine parada na porta ("Realmente precisamos ir de limusine, Fred?" "Mas é claro que sim, maninha! É uma festa muito chique!"). A viagem não foi muito longa. Ao saírem da limusine, Gina deu um braço para cada um dos irmãos e eles subiram a escadaria que levava ao saguão. Foi apresentada para diversas pessoas "Se eu conseguir lembrar o nome de ao menos um deles ficarei feliz", conversou com um ou dois velhos chatos por cinco minutos, fugiu de algumas senhoras com vozes esganiçadas e jóias até os dentes e bebeu duas taças de champanhe. Após meia hora, estava sozinha na festa, pois não fazia idéia de onde os gêmeos haviam se metido. "Ah, mas eles me pagam!" Pensava furiosa. Resolveu dar uma volta pela casa. Parou e ficou observando a piscina, admirada. Tinha a forma de um 8 e a água mudava de cor, soltando bolhas de diversos tamanhos. Fazia frio, mas não nevava naquela noite. Gina sentou-se em um banco e ficou olhando para a superfície da piscina. Não demorou muito e alguém sentou ao seu lado. Não precisaria olhar para descobrir quem era. Ela prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos. Por que tinha que se encontrar com ele sempre? Principalmente quando não sentia a menor vontade de conversar com ele. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, e Gina perdeu-se em seus pensamentos. E então, mais para si do que para Draco, ela começou a falar, ainda fitando a piscina.  
  
"Meu sétimo ano foi horrível. Não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhuma aula, não comia direito... Até que a professora McGonagall veio conversar comigo. Perguntou-me o que estava acontecendo, por que eu andava tão mal nos estudos. Também indagou se tudo era por causa da guerra, e eu disse que sim. Afinal, foi tudo por causa da guerra..." – Parou de falar e voltou a prestar atenção na água. Laranja, vermelho, vinho, roxo... Esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas como ele não o fez, continuou.  
  
"Ela me disse que se eu não me esforçasse, não conseguiria seguir nenhuma carreira. Pediu-me que eu voltasse a ser uma boa aluna, e eu atendi seu pedido. Quase não saía do castelo, estudava todos os dias. Estava quase tão CDF quanto Hermione." – disse com um sorriso torto. Não estava olhando Draco nos olhos, mas podia adivinhar que ele havia feito uma careta. – "Passei a ser mais introvertida, a gostar de ficar sozinha. Isso me ajudou a amadurecer muito. Então eu me formei. Durante todos os meus anos em Hogwarts eu poderia jurar que morreria de saudades do lugar. Porém foi diferente. Eu não estava triste por estar deixando Hogwarts, me sentia apenas indiferente. A tristeza havia se tornado parte de mim, um sentimento corriqueiro como a fome, exceto por ele estar constantemente presente. E eu já não mais chorava de tristeza, cheguei até a pensar que eu perdera totalmente o sentido, que eu não tinha mais sentimentos." – Gina deu um sorriso amargurado. – "Resolvi estudar no Centro St. Mungos Para Formação de Medi-bruxos. Antes de começarem as aulas, eu e Harry... Ficamos noivos."  
  
i"Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now" (Pegue-me enquanto eu caio Diga que você está aqui e que tudo está acabado agora)/i  
  
Draco mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no banco. Não conseguia permanecer impassível quando se tratava de Potter. De /u Gina e do Potter. Não agüentava ouvir Gina falando sobre ela e Potter. Sentia-se extremamente desconfortável, como não havia se sentido até agora durante a conversa – na realidade, durante o monólogo de Gina. Entretanto, deixou com que ela prosseguisse.  
  
"Estudei lá durante cinco anos, e foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde Hogwarts. Aprendi a gostar das coisas de novo, voltei a aproveitar a vida. Rony e Hermione se casaram, tiveram gêmeos, e eu me divertia muito com os bebês. A minha vida tinha voltado completamente ao normal, ou o mais perto disso possível."– virou-se para Draco pela primeira vez na noite, e olhou-o nos olhos. Tão frios, e ao mesmo tempo tão apaixonantes. Respirou fundo e continuou – "Tinha, até que recebi a notícia de que um certo loiro resolvera aparecer, depois de anos incógnito."  
  
Gina apostara todas suas fichas naquela frase. Esperava que ele a abraçasse, dissesse que a amava e que tudo estava bem agora. Draco, no entanto, não demonstrou o menor afeto. Sua expressão mudara de desconforto para sarcasmo, e Gina não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo. Fitando a piscina, Draco disse:  
  
"É incrível" – começou ele com um sorriso maroto, fitando a mão direita de Gina –", você passa cinco anos com o Potter e a simples menção do meu nome acaba com isso. Fácil descobrir de quem você realmente gosta." – Mudou novamente de expressão, ficando sério. – "Passe o natal comigo, Gina."  
  
Por um instante, ela perdeu a respiração. Muito constrangida, disse numa voz embargada:  
  
"Não posso, Draco. Eu tenho que passar com a minha família, com meus irmãos, meus sobrinhos, com..."  
  
"Com Potter, não é?" – Draco perguntou, ruborizando ligeiramente. Gina, que agora estava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos, respondeu:  
  
"Sim. O Harry passará o natal conosco, como sempre fez. Mas não há razão..."  
  
"É claro! Sempre o Potter! Sempre uma maldita cicatriz atrapalhando a minha vida!" – Draco estava quase gritando.  
  
"Será que você nunca irá mudar, Draco? Não deixará os ciúmes de lado e lutará pela sua felicidade? Será que você sempre vai deixar o Harry atrapalhar sua vida?" – Gina imitou as palavras do loiro.  
  
I"Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away"  
(Falando com a atmosfera  
Ninguém está aqui e eu caio dentro de mim mesma  
Esta verdade me enlouquece  
Eu sei que posso parar a dor se eu desejar)/i  
  
Draco ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Suas maçãs do rosto estavam rosadas, o que era um péssimo sinal.  
  
"E, é lógico, a culpa é minha! Nunca o Potter Perfeito, e sempre o malvado Malfoy. Sinceramente, Weasley, eu pensei que você tivesse evoluído."  
  
"E eu pensei o mesmo de você." – disse Gina encerrando a conversa. Ela estava furiosa, como é que Draco poderia ser tão teimoso? Ela sabia que por trás de toda sua frieza havia um homem, com suas qualidades e defeitos. Um homem inseguro. Afinal, de que outra forma poder-se-ia explicar seu ciúme, a não ser como insegurança?  
  
Gina avistou Fred do outro lado da piscina, conversando com um homem gordo e careca. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se a Fred sem olhar para trás. Entretanto, poderia jurar que Draco também havia se levantado e fora na direção oposta à sua.  
  
"Com quem estava conversando, maninha?" – perguntou Fred quando livrou-se do homem gordo.  
  
"Com ninguém, maninho. Com ninguém."  
  
iDon't turn away  
(Não se afaste)  
Don't give in to the pain  
(Não ceda à dor)  
Don't try to hide  
(Não tente se esconder)  
Though they're screaming your name  
(Apesar de estarem gritando seu nome)  
Don't close your eyes  
(Não feche os olhos)  
God knows what lies behind them  
(Deus sabe o que há atrás deles)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Não apague a luz)  
Never sleep, never die  
(Nunca durma nunca morra)/i  
  
N/A: Não! Vocês não se enganaram!!! (se é q alguém está lendo essa porcaria) Não é H/G, é D/G mesmo... Eu ODEIO H/G, de verdade! Mas foi assim q a inspiração me veio, e como ela quase nunca vem, é assim q está sendo! Mas ok, no more H/G for this fic!!! Pronto, eles estão acabados, nunca mais ficarão juntos!! risada maléfica ao fundo No próximo capitulo (q por sinal, eu ainda não escrevi), Draquinho vai entrar em cena de vez!! Bah, pra variar essa fic eh bem romântica, não tenho capacidade de fazer de outro jeito... REVIEWS JÁ! Iuahaiuhaiu adios 


	5. Após todos esses anos

Cap. 5 – Após todos esses anos  
  
Quando chegou em casa, Gina não saberia dizer quanto tempo mais havia permanecido na festa. Não notara mais nada ao seu redor desde quando sua conversa com Draco terminara. Ela quase não conseguia acreditar. Eles estiveram tão próximos de chegar a um consenso, de se entenderem de vez. Mas não, Draco tinha que deixar seu ciúme falar mais alto. Gina estava furiosa. Falou a ele tudo o que sentia, e ainda assim ele deixara que Harry atrapalhasse sua felicidade. Esse era o maior defeito de Draco, pensava Gina. Pior até que o seu sarcasmo e seu desprezo por trouxas. Gina subiu rapidamente para seu quarto, enquanto Fred e Jorge, completamente bêbados, conversavam alegremente na sala.  
  
Deitou-se em sua cama e fitou o teto. Não se esforçaria para dormir, sabia que seria em vão. Relembrou todos os acontecimentos da noite. Ele deveria ter sabido que Malfoy iria a tal festa, ele iria vender as vassouras auto- limpantes. Gina se reprimiu por não ter pensado nisso antes. "Talvez eu pensei, e pode ter sido por isso que eu concordei em ir  
  
à festa.", ela pensou. O teto se tornou um borrão, e tudo estava embaçado. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu  
  
No dia seguinte, Gina levantou-se anormalmente tarde, e não havia ninguém na casa. Provavelmente Fred e Jorge já haviam dado um jeito na ressaca e estavam trabalhando. Rony, Hermione e as crianças voltariam das férias naquele dia. Gina trocou-se, agasalhando-se bem, e desceu para a cozinha. Não sentia a menor fome, mas pelo visto os gêmeos tinham sentido muita. A cozinha estava de pernas para o ar, com panelas sujas por todos os cantos. Gina sorriu ao imaginar os dois tentando cozinhar algo comestível, e pôs-se a arrumar a bagunça. Estava cantarolando uma melodia triste quando ouviu um barulho na sala. Presumindo que fosse Rony, Hermione e as crianças, Gina se apressou em ir recebe-los. Porém, quando estava a um passo de adentrar a sala, estacou. Uma figura alta e loira estava parada diante dela, sorrindo displicentemente.  
  
"Olá Gina. Vejo que minha presença a surpreende"  
  
Assim que Gina recuperou o fôlego, respondeu:  
  
"Nunca pensei que você fosse entrar na minha casa"  
  
"Nem eu, para ser sincero. Mas... bem... as circunstâncias fazem as pessoas mudarem de idéia." Gina lembrou-se do que Hermione havia dito.  
  
"Pessoas são imprevisíveis", murmurou.  
  
"O quê?" Draco perguntou, mas foi interrompido por Gina.  
  
"Então, que circunstâncias te trazem aqui?". Ela torcia as mãos, nervosa. Nem ao menos se lembrava da briga do dia anterior. Draco pareceu desconfortável. Virou-se de costas para Gina e começou a apreciar o relógio que não marcava as horas na parede oposta à porta da cozinha.  
  
"Sabe... Eu estou cansado de fingir. Cansado de lutar contra um sentimento que não irá mudar. Eu tentei por sete anos, mas quanto mais eu tentava, mais o sentimento crescia. Não fui criado para lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Devo admitir que desapontei meu pai em vários aspectos. Todos relacionados a um sentimento que, segundo ele, não era digno de um Malfoy." Soltou um muxoxo meio raivoso e prosseguiu. "Larguei tudo, toda minha patética vida e meu patético futuro como Comensal da Morte por amor. E, sinceramente, foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz." Draco sorriu verdadeiramente e virou-se para Gina, que sorria de orelha a orelha, meio incrédula. Aproximando-se dela, ele continuou. "Eu te amo, Gina." Os olhos de Gina marejaram, e ela esforçou-se para não piscar. Ela abriu a boca para dizer "eu também te amo", mas Draco levou o dedo à sua boca e prosseguiu. "E eu quero que você fique comigo. Fique comigo, Gina."  
  
Ele segurou as duas mãos de Gina e chegou ainda mais perto. Estavam a quase um centímetro de distância quando ela murmurou:  
  
"Eu também te amo" Draco colou os lábios nos de Gina e eles se beijaram com tanta paixão que em poucos minutos Gina estava completamente vermelha e sem fôlego. Entretanto, não se importava. Não precisava respirar, precisava apenas de matar a saudade de Draco. Precisava apenas mostrar a ele o quanto o amava, o quanto sentira a sua falta. Precisava apenas ficar ali, beijando- o, sentindo seu calor. Draco parecia pensar do mesmo modo, mas após mais alguns minutos eles se separaram um pouco, ainda se abraçando.  
  
"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, meu amor" Gina sussurrou ao ouvido de Draco, ofegante.  
  
"Não mais do que eu senti de você. Prometa para mim que nunca nos separaremos novamente. Eu não poderei suportar isso outra vez."  
  
"Prometo" respondeu Gina, na mesma hora em que ouviu um barulho do lado de fora da casa, seguido por gritos infantis. Ela correu para a janela e pôde ver Arthur e Lisa descendo de um carro amarelo, brincando e correndo em direção à casa.  
  
"Você precisa ir embora, Draco. Rony e Hermione chegaram." Disse um pouco contrariada. Draco soltou um suspiro de desaprovação, deu um beijo na testa de Gina e desaparatou. Nesse momento, Arthur e Lisa entraram correndo pela porta da cozinha, e Gina apressou-se em recebe-los. Logo em seguida Rony e Hermione também entraram na casa, comentando alegremente sobre sua viagem. Gina estava anormalmente empolgada, dava gargalhada com qualquer bobagem que Rony dizia. A uma certa altura, Rony pareceu sentir a ausência de Harry.  
  
"Onde está Harry, Gina?" Perguntou em um tom preocupado.  
  
"Na Espanha. Nós... Bem, nós... Nós terminamos o noivado."  
  
"O QUÊ???" Rony parecia chocado, levantou-se do sofá onde estava sentado "O que aconteceu? Por que vocês terminaram? Gina, me explique!" disse chacoalhando a irmã pelos ombros. Hermione levantou-se também e separou Rony de Gina.  
  
"Pare com isso Rony! Ela só irá explicar se quiser, e quando quiser. Pare de pressiona-la!" Ralhou ela. Rony lançou a Gina um olhar suplicante, e ela resolveu falar.  
  
"Não estávamos indo bem. Eu já não o amo mais. Não tem sentido continuar uma relação que não está boa. Achei melhor terminar antes que ficássemos mais angustiados. E eu estou bem agora, muito melhor do que eu estava antes." Não precisava mencionar Draco, tudo o que dizia era verdade. Rony estava pálido.  
  
"Não..." Murmurou. "Não pode ser... vocês não podem... não..."  
  
Gina sentiu uma pontada no coração. Não imaginara qual seria a reação de Rony e Hermione, nem ao mesmo se lembrara disso. Engoliu em seco e olhou para os dois. Hermione a olhava sem piscar, Rony fitava um ponto além da janela da sala. De repente, toda a felicidade que sentia minutos antes desaparecera. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos e Hermione se pronunciou:  
  
"Rony, vá para o quarto. Deixe-me conversar com Gina por alguns instantes." Rony fez que ia protestar, mas Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar que o fez mudar de idéia. Pareceu voltar ao normal e subiu as escadas, chamando as crianças em voz alta. Hermione esperou alguns segundos para começar a falar.  
  
"É por causa de Malfoy, não é?" Segurou as mãos da amiga e olhou nos olhos dela. "Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, Gina." Gina limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça. Hermione hesitou, e então disse:  
  
"Vocês se entenderam?" Gina assentiu novamente. Hermione sorriu. "Não posso dizer que é o que eu queria para você, mas se você está feliz isso basta."  
  
"E estou. Estou tão feliz como não estive por 7 anos." Gina sentia as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto.  
  
Gina estava sentada em uma cadeira de frente para a janela, absorta em seus pensamentos, relembrando cada palavra de Draco para nunca mais esquece-las, para nunca pensar que haviam sido apenas um sonho. Foi despertada abruptamente por uma ave escura que vinha voando exatamente em sua direção. A coruja se aproximou cada vez mais, até pousar no parapeito da janela. Gina levantou-se e desamarrou o pergaminho da perna do animal, que logo em seguida levantou vôo. Antes de abrir a carta, apertou-a contra o peito. Podia sentir o perfume cítrico de Draco, hipnotizando-a. Sacudiu a cabeça e desenrolou o pergaminho.  
  
"Doce Gina,  
  
Estou convidando-a para jantar comigo esta noite. Esteja às oito em ponto na frente da minha loja no Beco Diagonal.  
  
D.M."  
  
Ao fim da carta, ela estava atordoada. "Por que uma carta tão formal? E nem ao menos pediu uma resposta! Convidando, hunf... Ele está me intimando, isso sim" Ao pensar isso, não pôde deixar de sorrir. "E é claro que eu vou"  
  
"O quê? Você vai jantar com Malfoy esta noite?"  
  
"Sim, Mione. E preciso que você confirme para o Rony que saí com uma amiga."  
  
"Ah, Gina, tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia?"  
  
"Tenho sim. É a melhor idéia dos últimos sete anos!"  
  
"OK, você me convenceu. Vamos falar com o Rony"  
  
Gina deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e correu para o quintal, onde Rony jogava quadribol com os filhos. Chamou-o e ele veio correndo em sua direção, com os gêmeos correndo atrás dele.  
  
"Rony, eu não vou jantar em casa hoje. Uma amiga minha da época da escola de medi-bruxaria acabou de voltar da América do Sul, e me convidou para jantar na casa dela."  
  
"Hum... tudo bem. Aproveite, irmãzinha." Disse abraçando-a e dando um beijo em sua testa.  
  
"Eu aproveitarei, irmãozinho. Eu aproveitarei."  
  
O dia pareceu se arrastar, na opinião de Gina. Ainda eram quatro horas da tarde, e ela tentava, em vão, tricotar um cachecol. Além de nunca ter sido muito boa em tricô, ela não prestava a menor atenção aos pontos que dava, tendo que desfaze-los a cada 5 minutos. Depois de meia hora acabou desistindo e foi contar uma história aos sobrinhos. Terminada a história, assou uma torta e jogou xadrez com Rony. Quando Rony finalmente venceu Gina, ela resolveu que era hora de se arrumar. Tomou um banho demorado, e depois se vestiu com um vestido vermelho muito bonito, que ela havia usado poucas vezes. Olhou-se no espelho para verificar o vestido, de seda e cheio de bordados também em vermelho, com uma fenda na parte de trás. Maquiou-se levemente e decidiu deixar os cabelos soltos. Quando faltavam cinco minutos para as oito horas, Hermione entrou no quarto.  
  
"Nossa, você está linda, Gina!"  
  
"Obrigada Mione." Disse sorrindo "Estou tão nervosa também!" pensou, mas resolveu não comentar nada. "Ora Gina, qual é? Não deve ficar nervosa, você não PODE ficar nervosa".  
  
Despediu-se de Hermione às oito em ponto, e aparatou no Beco Diagonal.  
  
N/A: EEEEEE eu recebi reviews!! o/ to tão feliiz! =D haiuahiuai Um big Thanx para: Dé (meu lindo! =), Paulinha Weasley Granger (fofa!), Carol Malfoy Potter (o Harry vai ficar sozinho, pode deixar!! =DDD), Polly Slayer, Rute Riddle (sem mais H/G, como eu prometi!), Mya (mami linda!! =), Dea Snape e Taty M. Potter (vc falo q nem uma fã!! Hauihaiuahui aposto q vc escreve super bem! Dps me manda uma fic sua pelo msn, ok? hailiemmalfoyhotmail.com). Valeuzaaaaooo Nossa, to com a ligeira impressão q esse cap foi corrido demais, alguém concorda? Ah, me perdoem pela gigante demora!! Beijos!! Não se esqueças das REVIEWS!!! 


	6. Jantar na Mansão

Gina desaparatou na frente da loja de Draco. Virou-se para ver Draco vestido com elegantes vestes negras, tão típicas dele. Seus cabelos estavam cuidadosamente desarrumados, o que dava um ar descontraído e sexy, na opinião dela. Ela mordeu o lábio e caminhou em sua direção, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Pararam a poucos centímetros de distância, olhando-se nos olhos. Draco beijou levemente os lábios de Gina e disse em seu ouvido:  
  
"Você está maravilhosa, meu amor"  
  
Ela conteve uma lágrima diante desse comentário. Como ela havia pensado por um segundo que podia separar-se dele? Como ela conseguira passar sete anos sem aqueles olhos, sem aqueles lábios? "Oh, como eu senti a falta dele", pensava com um aperto no coração. Tudo o que mais queria era demonstrar o tanto que ele lhe fazia falta, o quanto ela sofrera pelo amor dele. Suspirou involuntariamente, fazendo Draco acorda-la de seus devaneios.  
  
"Gina? Vamos?" Perguntou indicando uma carruagem negra, guiada por quatro cavalos também negros. Gina observou-os por alguns instantes e deixou-se guiar por Draco, que lhe ofereceu a mão para apoiar-se ao subir na carruagem. Enquanto entrava, Gina perguntou-se quem conduziria o veículo. Draco subiu logo depois dela, fechando a porta. Quando Gina ia demonstrar sua dúvida em voz alta, a carruagem começou a se mover, e ela achou melhor ficar calada. E assim os dois ficaram por mais alguns minutos, até que ela percebeu que estavam parando. Ao ver sua cara espantada, Draco apressou-se em dizer:  
  
"É encantada, por isso demoramos tão pouco tempo." Ofereceu novamente sua mão para Gina, que apoiou-se nela para descer.  
  
Quando olhou para a mansão à sua frente, ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. A casa nova de Draco era simplesmente maravilhosa. De arquitetura simples, mas extremamente bonita e elegante. Possuía as paredes brancas, e as janelas, assim como a porta de entrada, eram de uma madeira escura. Ao lado da porta havia dois vitrais, ricamente trabalhados. Ainda abismada com tamanha beleza, virou-se, e viu que se encontrava num pátio circular, cercado por um belíssimo jardim. Poderia ficar horas ali, apenas admirando a beleza do local, porém Draco tocou seu braço.  
  
"Vamos entrar. Está frio aqui fora." Gina assentiu com a cabeça e entrou na casa. Estava muito impressionada para falar.  
  
Estavam agora num hall bem iluminado, que terminava em uma imponente escada de mármore com o corrimão na mesma madeira das janelas. Gina pôde observar que no hall havia mais quatro portas, além da entrada. Estava se aproximando de um quadro muito bonito quando um elfo-doméstico apareceu no recinto.  
  
"O jantar está servido, Sr. Malfoy." Anunciou fazendo uma reverência exagerada e se retirando em seguida. Gina deu um sorrisinho e Draco indicou uma porta à direita. Se ela não tivesse visto outras partes da casa poderia ter se espantado com a sala de jantar, mas o choque foi diminuído por ela já estar esperando algo parecido. Era um ambiente comprido, com cortinas ao longo das duas paredes perpendiculares à entrada. Na parede oposta havia uma porta, que Gina presumiu ser da cozinha, e no centro da sala havia uma grande mesa de madeira com cadeiras acolchoadas e bordadas. Então ela lembrou-se que não havia falado nada desde que encontrara com Draco. Virou- se para ele, que estava sorrindo.  
  
"Sua casa é maravilhosa." Disse, também sorrindo. Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela e disse em seu ouvido:  
  
"Adivinha em quem eu pensei quando a comprei?" Gina sorriu mais ainda. Aquilo era perfeito. Era muito mais do que ela havia imaginado. Seus olhos começaram a arder e ela resolveu parar de pensar nisso.  
  
Draco puxou uma cadeira para Gina, que se sentou rapidamente e pôs-se a observar a mesa. Os talheres eram de prata, detalhados e em todas peças havia um M gravado. Sobre a mesa se encontrava um verdadeiro banquete, digno das melhores festas de Hogwarts.  
  
Jantaram em silêncio. Apesar de toda fartura, Gina não comeu muito. Estava num emaranhado de sentimentos que não sabia qual prevalecia. Quando terminou de comer estremeceu ligeiramente, mas tratou logo de acalmar-se. "Você está agindo como uma criança, Gina." Repreendeu-se mentalmente.  
  
Draco, por sua vez, parecia calmo como sempre, e não deu nenhum sinal de que havia percebido que Gina estava nervosa. Levantou-se da mesa e afastou a cadeira na qual Gina estava sentada, ajudando-a a se levantar. Seguiram de mãos dadas até chegarem numa sala de visitas, do outro lado do hall. Os dois sentaram-se lado a lado em um amplo sofá.  
  
"Estou tão feliz por estar aqui", disse a ruiva, quando finalmente conseguiu pronunciar alguma coisa.  
  
"E eu estou feliz por você estar aqui", ele respondeu. Beijou-a por vários minutos, e quando se separaram abraçou-a. Não queria que ela lhe escapasse por entre os dedos, não conseguiria viver sem aquelas sardas, sem aqueles olhos castanhos. "Mas que idiota eu sou! Nós não nos separaremos mais. Ela está aqui e é tudo o que importa" pensou, ainda abraçado a ela.  
  
Ela se sentia imensamente feliz. Não mais confusa e nervosa, agora estava apenas feliz. No momento nada mais importava, apenas os dois. Resolveu falar tudo o que havia sentido quando eles se separaram, queria demonstrar o quanto sentira a falta dele.  
  
"Eu sofri tanto." Disse com um aperto no coração."Tanto... Eu pensei que não conseguiria mais viver sem você. Mas ao longo do tempo fui me acostumando com a idéia de não ser mais cem por cento feliz. Essa angústia sempre me acompanhava, mesmo quando eu não a notava. Tornou-se parte de mim. E então eu passei a pensar cada vez menos em você, em nós. Tanto que eu chegava a me perguntar se havia acontecido de fato. Parecia tão longe... Tão doloroso e tão belo... Mas quando eu ouvi novamente seu nome, depois de muitos anos, a esperança acendeu-se novamente dentro de mim." Deu um sorriso maroto e continuou "Você tem razão. A simples menção do seu nome fez com que meu noivado com Harry fosse por água abaixo."  
  
Ele também sorriu. Sabia que o que sentiam um pelo outro era maior que o tempo. Nem milênios poderiam apagar, sequer diminuir, o amor que eles sentiam. E ele tinha certeza que ela também sabia disso.  
  
"Não foi mais doloroso para você do que foi para mim" disse, olhando dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que tanto adorava. "Quando nos separamos e meu pai me pressionou com a história de Comensal, eu pensei que fosse pirar." Ela deu um sorriso fraco, ele fez um muxoxo e prosseguiu. "Por um instante eu pensei que não teria outra escolha senão seguir o Lord. Mas, ao ver minha família destruída, não pensei duas vezes. Fugi do país, achando que assim estaria fugindo da minha antiga vida. A vida tratou de me provar errado diversas vezes. A primeira, quando fui obrigado a comparecer no Ministério para tomar a poção da verdade. Por que será que ninguém acreditava que eu não era um Comensal?" Gina riu abertamente. Todos tinham motivos mais que suficientes para acreditar que ele era um Comensal, e ele sabia disso. Ignorando a risada dela, ele continuou. "Além disso, pensei que esqueceria você em pouco tempo, e arranjaria logo uma nova paixão. E aí novamente eu me enganei. Não só pensava em você todos os dias – e noites -, como também mantinha a esperança de estar contigo outra vez. E, é claro, me odiava por isso. Tudo o que eu fazia era pensando em você, era tentando prever a sua reação. Então, aos poucos, seu sorriso foi se apagando da minha mente, e eu consegui viver alguns anos em paz." Ele pronunciou a última palavra como se fosse algo ruim. "Vivia num pequeno e patético vilarejo na Holanda. Cheio de bruxos idiotas e fofoqueiros, que me faziam muitas perguntas nas poucas vezes que eu saía de casa. Quando a minha paciência chegou ao limite, resolvi voltar para a Inglaterra. Foi aí que uma certa ruiva invadiu novamente meus pensamentos. Eu não parava de pensar se você estaria ou não com o Potter, se você ainda me amava..."  
  
"É claro que eu amava!" Ela o interrompeu.  
  
"Eu sei disso agora, mas confesso que fiquei muito preocupado. Abri a loja no Beco Diagonal para tentar descobrir algo sobre você, para te informar que eu estava de volta. Pelo visto funcionou, já que quando nos reencontramos você já sabia do meu retorno. Sabia que eu fui àquele jogo somente para te encontrar?"  
  
"Não! Pensei que tinha ido porque você torce pelo Puddlemere!"  
  
"Sim, eu torço, mas não sou um freqüentador assíduo de estádios de quadribol"  
  
Ela riu. Sim, ele ainda era o velho Malfoy. Mas com algumas ótimas mudanças, ela mesma fez questão de adicionar.  
  
"Então por que você foi tão grosseiro comigo?"  
  
"Ora, Gina, você estava noiva do Potter! O que esperava que eu fizesse? Arrancasse a aliança da sua mão e me declarasse?"  
  
"Sim! Teria sido ótimo se você tivesse feito isso!" Disse ainda rindo.  
  
"Gina, apesar de andar muito sentimental ultimamente, eu ainda sou um Malfoy. E Malfoys nunca fariam uma coisa dessas. Quando soube que você e Potter estavam realmente juntos, confirmando todos meus receios, fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Por isso te tratei mal nas vezes que nos encontramos. Me perdoa?"  
  
"Claro que sim, meu amor!" Assim que ela respondeu, ele puxou-a para mais um beijo.  
  
...  
  
Gina acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. E se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho? Mexeu-se ligeiramente e pôde sentir a roupa de cama macia de cetim. Ficou mais alguns minutos de olhos fechados, lembrando de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Não queria esquecer nenhum detalhe. Resolveu abrir logo os olhos, e assim que o fez deu de cara com par de olhos acinzentados estudando-a minuciosamente. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir, e ele fez o mesmo.  
  
"Bom dia" disse ele beijando-lhe os lábios.  
  
"Bom dia" ele estava prestes a falar alguma coisa quando ela falou novamente. "Oh, céus, eu preciso ir embora! Espero que ninguém tenha sentido a minha falta"  
  
"Não! Você não precisa ir embora! Você não deve satisfações a eles!" Ele protestou.  
  
"Draco, é véspera de natal. Tenho milhões de coisas a fazer em casa. Eu realmente preciso ir..." argumentou a ruiva, enquanto levantava da cama à procura de seu vestido.  
  
"Mas você pode mandar todas essas coisas para o inferno e ficar aqui comigo"  
  
"Não, não posso." Ela falava sério, mas mesmo assim estava sorrindo.  
  
"Ah, é só um diazinho! Vamos, fique aqui!" disse com a voz manhosa.  
  
"Pare com isso! Eu tenho que ir, entenda! Aliás, eu já deveria estar lá." Novamente ela sorria. Ele estava agora com uma expressão de criança emburrada que a fez sorrir mais ainda.  
  
"OK, você é quem sabe. Mas bem que você poderia cear comigo esta noite, o que acha?" Ela suspirou.  
  
"Não vai dar... Eu sinto muito... O natal é a única época do ano em que toda a família se reúne. Eu não poderia simplesmente dizer 'Olha, pessoal, estou indo cear com Draco Malfoy, não esperem por mim, está bem?'" ele gargalhou diante dessa resposta, mas logo ficou sério de novo.  
  
"E creio que 'toda a família' inclui o Potter, não é?"  
  
"Ah não, Draco, não me venha com ataque de ciúmes, por favor." Disse enquanto calçava as sandálias, sentada na beirada da cama.  
  
"Como não? Ele gosta de você Gina! Era seu noivo até outro dia mesmo! Como você espera que eu reaja?"  
  
"Com confiança! Eu quero que você confie em mim. Eu terminei o noivado com ele por sua causa, espero que isso seja motivo suficiente para você deduzir de quem eu gosto de verdade!"  
  
"Eu confio em você! Eu só não confio nele! Se eu souber que ele tentou alguma coisa com você, eu juro que o estrangulo!" Ele soou sério, mas Gina riu despreocupada. Ela fez menção de se levantar, e Draco segurou-a pelo braço.  
  
"Venha esta noite, por favor." Tentou pela última vez. "Mesmo que seja só por alguns minutos."  
  
"Eu vou tentar, mas não prometo nada." Completou, levantando-se da cama e dando um beijo rápido em Draco. Ele parecia um pouco emburrado quando Gina despediu-se e desaparatou.  
  
...  
  
N/A: eeee até q eu não demorei taaaanto assim pra postar esse cap. neh?! Huahauihaiu agora eu vo postar com mais freqüência, prometo! o cap. 7 vai sair logo (e eh o penúltimo da fic!! Sim sim, ela será curtinha mesmo... mesmo com o epílogo... senão ficaria melosa demais hauihauiahi)  
  
Achei mto curto esse cap... =/ mas por mais q eu tenha tentado não consegui aumenta-lo... sorry...  
  
Bom, quero agradecer ao povo q me mandou review... =D miLazeNha, Rute Riddle, Taty M. Potter (vo t contar q as minhas ferias nao tao diferentes das suas... so tao servindo para reler fics q eu adoro e escrever essa daki...), Carol Malfoy Potter (espero q não tenha demorado mto), Dea Snape, Lele Potter Black, Kika Felton-87, Sweet-Shine (tks ;]), Biba Wood  
  
e aih, oq acharam?? Please please mandem reviews...  
  
REVIEWS JÁ! (uma campanha criada pela Biba Akizuki e adotada por mim!)  
  
Beijos e até o prox cap!! 


End file.
